


O&E Missed Capter

by TyrantKingToru



Category: AKB48, NMB48, SKE48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantKingToru/pseuds/TyrantKingToru
Summary: I cant post to save my fucking life





	

The conversation had lightened a bit after Miyuki congratulated Kumi, Sayaka was still quiet though and preferred to eat her food, than engage in conversation around her. Jurina had joined in a little later, looking like she’d gone a couple of rounds against a troll.

“You look like crap, pup.” Sayaka greeted at the young shewolf who slowly placed her head on the table while groaning.

“Are you alright, Jurina?” Yuka asked, a little worried for her charge.

Jurina groaned again then lifted both hands to cover her ears. “Not too loud please.”

Sayaka wanted to tease Jurina for being such a lightweight, she’d won against and that gives her a bit of an excuse to gloat but Miyuki was tugging on her hand. She felt her mate lean her head on her shoulder and she automatically wrapped an arm around Miyuki’s waist. Her head only hurt a little bit compared to the anvils dropping on Jurina’s head but that’s because she’s built a tolerance from all those crazy nights in partying in Namba. She had a hunch that Jurina wasn’t used to drinking at all despite her cocky attitude.

Yuka frowned, at the response she got from the young wolf, and pushed a mug of water for her to at least drink. There were two ways to get rid of a hangover, either drink a ton water or sweat it out. The latter of the two wasn’t really an option...unless they snuck away to do so.

Jurina who was nursing her water, gave her Teacher a look, she recognized that look all too well. “What are you thinking of?” She asked in a small voice, her curiosity getting to the better of her.

Looking around, Yuka looked for any signs of her advisors, but remembered just how tired they were when she was gone. She remembers seeing them retire even before her. “We might be able to sneak a workout in...if we leave now.”

Those words caught not only Jurina’s attention, but Sayaka’s as well. She’s been feeling a bit restless recently, mostly because of Miyuki and the lack of anything to do other than Miyuki and some heavy workouts might make her feel better.

“I was told to make sure you two didn’t do anything stupid.” Kumi voiced, a frown on her face, as she held onto Yuka’s arm tighter. She didn’t want them doing anything that would get them in trouble.

“But sitting around all day will make us feel useless, Kumi-chan.” The Caravan Leader replied, looking down at her mate, hoping to convince her otherwise. After a few moments of waiting, Kumi sighed.

“Don’t come whining to me when you get in trouble.”

“Thank you.” Yuka beamed, before kissing her forehead. Turning her attention to the silent Alpha across from her, she extended the invitation to her as well.

“...I don’t see why not.” Sayaka nodded, as she opened her mouth to take in more food.

“In that case we should go now.”

Raising a brow, the Namba shewolf motioned to her food. “I’m still eating.”

“You train with a full stomach? That’s unheard of here…” Yuka said with a smile.

Sayaka took one last large bite before standing up, doing her best to speak with a mouthful of food. She didn’t like outsiders insinuating that her people were weaklings. They were far from weaklings, she could lift a large barrel of mead on her shoulder while still holding on to her own mug. It took years for Sayaka to master that. “I’ll show you how Namba beats down cocky shewolves.”

She leaned down, giving her own mate a kiss. “You coming with us?”

Miyuki shook her head. “Kumi and I will catch up with you three later. Maybe even bring some food.”

“You’ll find us near the pond behind some boulders or you could just follow the sounds of Jurina hitting the ground.” The caravan leader explained, ignoring Jurina’s protests.

Sayaka and Yuka bid their own mates goodbye while Jurina looked on curiously. Yuka told her that finding a mate was like finding their other half and again she found that explanation lacking. A little cliche too.

Still she jumped excitedly on her heels. She finally got a chance to face off Namba’s Alpha, Yuka had told her about Sayaka and how the shewolf preferred to fight without any weapons but she’d like to see it for herself rather than hear it. A bit of revenge for what happened last night would be a bonus too.

They left the tent and made their way to the pond with Yuka leading the way.

“Aren’t you two gonna need weapons?” Sayaka asked.

“And give you a disadvantage? There’s no need.” Jurina taunted. “I can take you easily.”

“Calm down, pup. You’ve never seen her in action yet.” Yuka admonished. This cocky attitude was something that she had been trying to get rid of from Jurina but no matter how many times she lectured the young shewolf it only seem to get worse.

Jurina didn’t seem convinced at what her teacher said and kept talking. “There’s something I don’t understand though. Sayaka-san, why are you so protective of Kumi?”

“No reason.”

“Come on, you nearly tore my teacher’s head off earlier. I saw that.” She nudged the shewolf with her elbow. “Come on tell. Unless you have some sort of weird thing for Kumi and I don’t think your mate would like that.”

“It’s nothing like that!” Sayaka rebuked, she was aware that Yuka was listening in too. “Miyuki’s just protective of her, so anything Miyuki protects is mine too.”

“We’re here.” Yuka stated, cutting off any questions that Jurina might have.

Behind the outcrop of rocks was a clearing wide enough for someone to train, a few large shrubs surrounded the clearing, hiding it effectively from anyone who might come looking for them. Sayaka made a mental note to make Jurina hit the ground harder so Miyuki and Kumi can find them easily.

Jurina jumped in the middle of the clearing. “Alright! Who’s first?”

 

* * *

 

When the trio left, Miyuki went back to eating her breakfast and Kumi turned to look at her worriedly. “Aren’t we going to stop them? They could further hurt themselves or something.”

“They’ll be fine. We’ll bring them food and maybe some bandages later.” Miyuki paused, it was time to impart some motherly advice to Kumi. “There’s something you should learn about being a shewolf’s partner Kumi; they can be very stubborn and might need a bit—a lot of ear pulling to get them to listen to you. So if Yuka is acting more of a stubborn mule rather than an obedient pup, feel free to pull her ear or step on her tail. I haven’t tried stepping on Sayaka’s tail yet.”

“Um, thank you?” Kumi tentatively replied, unsure if she would ever have to use those tactics or not. “Is that why Sayaka doesn’t mind you making her do all your errands?”

Miyuki smiled at Kumi. There was something odd about her smile but Kumi couldn’t look away and the young girl’s vision started to get fuzzy as if she’s being hypnotized. “I can make Sayaka do whatever I want.”

“Uh…”

“Finish your food Kumi. We still have to prepare a basket for them.” Miyuki coaxed gently and the girl did so without any question. She shook her head a bit, trying to clear whatever it was fogging up her mind.

They ate quietly with Kumi mostly wondering what just happened and Miyuki finished her food first. She leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table, the smile she was wearing before returning to her face.

“Kumi…” She called out and the younger girl looked up from her food. “What’s it like?”

The young girl blinked at the question, confused at what Miyuki was asking. “What’s what like?”

“Last night with Yuka? How was it?” Kumi started to blush at Miyuki’s question. When the girl didn’t answer fast enough for her liking she asked again. “Kumi, share… I haven’t done anything with Sayaka because she’s being an idiot. So, I’ll gather information from you.”

Kumi started to fidget under the table. Thinking about what happened last night was making her warm already and though her mark still stung a bit as well as the spot below her belly, the mark was the part that was giving the most heat. She wants to see Yuka right now and maybe she could drag her away somewhere they can be alone.

“W-we should…” Kumi swallowed hard. “We should go and get ready to meet them.”

“Is she really that good?” Miyuki smiled widely as Kumi stood up to make her way to where the food was being distributed, a moment later she followed after the girl still asking questions about what Kumi and Yuka did last night.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki was still pestering with Kumi with question about Yuka even as they reached the pond. Kumi did her best to fight off her blush but the mark has been quite distracting, it was heating up like before but now she was starting to feel the space between her legs was starting to feel very warm too. She wasn’t sure why this was happening, this never happened before so maybe it was because of the mark Yuka made on her.

She felt her face warm up more that it possibly could when she remembered how it felt being marked and what happened next after that. Miyuki on the other hand had stopped asking questions and was grinning widely at Kumi. 

“Kumi, where do you think they are?” Miyuki looked around the pond but on found a few shewolves lounging about lazily. They didn’t seem to care that they were out in public without any clothes on, if Sakae was like this Namba could be much worse. “I don’t hear Jurina being thrown around.”

“This way, I think.” Kumi started to lead them to a rock outcrop as they neared, the sounds of fighting could be heard. They hurried when they heard a pained shout followed by some creative cursing.

They found Jurina face first into the ground with Sayaka’s foot on her back, keeping the young shewolf down, a satisfied grin on her face. While Yuka had her face buried into her palms.

“We come bearing gifts!” Miyuki exclaimed, she and Kumi had been carrying their own baskets filled with food, and she brought along her own medicine supplies since she haven’t had the chance to actually use them.

Yuka and Sayaka immediately walked towards them to carry their baskets for them, leaving Jurina still on the ground and looking at them dumbly. The Alphas were being lovey dovey with their mates while she was left in the dirt to wallow in her own defeat. She stood up, dusting herself off as she did and walked towards the couples.

Jurina wordlessly took the blanket Yuka handed to her and went about to setting it on the ground, on a shaded area in the clearing. Then she sat near the edge of the blanket, feet stretched out in front of her while waiting for the food to come. She’d landed on the ground for more than she could count and needed some food to cheer her up.

“I’m hungry!” Jurina whined when they took too long and both couples finally broke away from each other. “And you shouldn’t do that in front of a child. What kind of adults are you!”

Yuka cleared her throat as she started to walk towards where Jurina sat with Kumi in tow. “Sorry, pup. We got carried away.”

They sat down and Yuka helped Kumi take out the food. Jurina squinted, noticing something on Kumi’s shoulder.

“What’s that on your shoulder Kumi-san? Did Yuka do that to you?” She looked at her teacher. “Did you do that to her? It looked like you practically tore off a chunk of flesh there. If this how  _ getting carried away _ is like, I worry for Kumi-san’s safety!”

She sat up straighter and looked over to where Sayaka and Miyuki was, standing around like idiots while staring at each other. “Miyuki-san! You should be careful, Sayaka-san might actually eat you! That beast is not safe to be around!”

“But I want to be eaten by Sayaka!” Miyuki quipped, giving Jurina an odd grin that made her want to crawl away.

Jurina paused, trying to understand what Miyuki meant. “What?”

“You’ll understand when you grow up, pup.” Yuka said.

“But I am grown up!”

“You’ll understand when you find your mate, pup.” Yuka repeated, ending that part of the conversation.

Jurina frowned, she hated nothing else in the world than being treated like a pup. “How to I find a mate then?” She asked, changing the subject.

Neither Sayaka or Yuka opted to try and answer the question, at least not while their mates were right beside them. Cause in all honesty, it was a mistake. The two occurrences of finding their mates were complete and total accidents.

“Well? Is anyone going to tell me?” Jurina asked again, as she eyed her teacher, before looking down at the plate of food placed on her lap by Kumi. Her eyes twinkled at the piled high amount, she muttered a ‘thank you’ towards Kumi.

Thinking of something quick to say, Sayaka responded. “You don’t really find them per say.  It kinda just happens. Try looking around, maybe yours is closer than you think.”

Mouth full of food, Jurina hummed, taking the advice to heart. She was curious about having a mate, probably since she just recently hit the age of courting. Though she just recently hit the age, she was no stranger to flirting, and she was quite good at it as well.

She took another bite of her food. “Miyuki-san, Kumi-san—”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Yuka chastised and they all grimaced when Jurina did her best to swallow the rest of the food in her mouth even though it wasn’t chewed properly.

“Anyway, did you two see anyone near the pond?”

“There a few shewolves there.” Kumi answered. She was about to say more when Yuka caught her attention.

Jurina took another bite and chewed her food slowly. She observed the two couples in front of her; Kumi was cuddled against Yuka’s side with her teacher’s arm wrapped securely around Kumi’s waist. They were feeding each other food and whispering to each other some disgustingly sweet things, granted she also said those things to whomever she decided to flirt with but she always thought she was being smooth. Not cheesy.

Sayaka and Miyuki were sitting a little farther from them, Miyuki had her back facing towards Jurina and seemed to be doing something to Sayaka. Whatever it was, it made Sayaka move around stiffly as if she was holding herself back.

They seem to be having fun and Jurina felt left out.

She finished her food as fast as she can, putting her plate aside before rising to her feet. She looked at the couples with a determined glint in her eyes. “I’m gonna look for a mate.”

She was about to dash off when she felt herself being pulled back and thrown to the ground. Again.

“Dammit! Who did that!” She pushed herself up.

“Don’t forget we’re here to train.” Yuka held out her hand for Jurina to take. “You seem to have forgotten most of the things I’ve taught.”

Jurina grabbed the offered hand and dusted herself off after Yuka pulled her up. She crossed her arms and grinned proudly at her teacher. “For your information, I’ve perfected all the techniques you taught me. I just haven’t thought of using them yet.”

Yuka shrugged and walked towards the middle of the clearing, her student sounded like she inhaled too much hot air today. She waited for Jurina to get into position, giving Kumi a quick glance and getting into a fighting stance. The caravan leader really wanted to teach Jurina a few things but she what she really wanted to do was show off in front of her mate.

She hoped that a bit of show in strength might impress Kumi and maybe get the girl in the mood too. Looking back at her student, she nodded. “Charge me. Let’s see what you remember. The way I taught you.”

Jurina exhaled, before charging forward, she was trying to balance her weight so she wasn’t easily flipped, but as she got closer, she shifted forward too much. “Your balance is off.” Yuka tsked, as she flipped the girl over. “Try again.”

Getting back up, she tried again, this time striking from behind Yuka. But Yuka simply side stepped, tripping the young wolf. Huffing in irritation, Jurina stood once again, it’s one thing to be humiliated in front of her teacher and Sayaka, but while their mates were here watching, it was like adding salt to her wounds. “Already giving up? Seems like we have a lot to work on.” Yuka hummed, standing up straight, before approaching the young wolf. Her hand reaching out to brush the stray dirt off her face.

Squirming at the treatment, she tried to get away from the grooming, but found herself unable to. She indeed has missed her teacher’s attention. “Stop babying me!”

“Pup, you should enjoy it while it lasts. The only one who will get pampered after you find your mate is your mate.” Sayaka snorted, before yelping, as Miyuki pinched her side. “See? All we do it get abused, but still end up happy with the arrangements at the end of the day.”

Jurina’s brow twitched, between being slammed to the ground and watching the two pairs being all lovey-dovey, she felt like she was just added weight. Slapping Yuka’s hand away, she turned and left the area. 

“Do you think I was too rough with her?” Yuka voiced, watching her student continue off into the village, until she got consumed into the moving masses.

“Nope. She said to stop babying her. Leave her alone for a bit.” The Namba shewolf shrugged, fighting off a pair of wandering hands. “Stop it, Miyuki.” She whispered.

Yuka returned to Kumi’s side and Kumi laid her head against the shewolf’s shoulder.

“I went too far didn’t I?” Yuka asked again, this time directed at her bondmate. 

Jurina running off was bothering Yuka a lot and Kumi moved herself on to Yuka’s lap, curling herself comfortably on the shewolf. She wanted to comfort Yuka with her presence. The shewolf seemed to relax a bit and she muttered a ‘thank you’ at her mate.

“You were just doing what a teacher should.” She paused, choosing her next words carefully. “Maybe it’s time that you treat her as an equal rather than the Jurina you remembered in the past.”

Yuka frowned, her student had changed a lot but some things were the same. They’ve reconciled but she was having a hard time of getting back to the way their relationship was when Jurina was young. She wanted that back but from the way things are now, it would be impossible.

Yuka sighed and buried her face into Kumi’s neck to breathe in her mate’s scent.

 

* * *

 

 

“They’re so cute.” Miyuki chimed in happily while watching Yuka and Kumi, they seem to be lost in their own little world now and may have forgotten about them already. She turned to face Sayaka who was busy eating instead of paying attention to her. “Sayaka, aren’t they cute?”

Sayaka paused, she looked at Kumi and Yuka then stole a glance at Miyuki. She grunted then went back to eating, she felt Miyuki swat her shoulder but the girl immediately went back to sighing over the new… bondmates.

Truthfully, she wanted to cuddle with Miyuki like that but she was too shy to initiate it. She wanted to hold Miyuki so badly she didn’t know how to without looking too needy. She was also too hungry to say anything about Kumi and Yuka.

She took a slice of fruit and held out for Miyuki. The girl bit into it and Sayaka looked away, feeling her inner wolf howl to take Miyuki. It didn’t help that Miyuki’s lips actually touched her fingers and the girl was now licking off a bit of juice from her lips. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her inner wolf. Her self-control for the past few days had been worn mostly because Miyuki bathed her, quite thoroughly and she used up all her calming methods.

Anymore teasing from Miyuki and she might just say good bye to getting the girl in a proper bonding ceremony before marking her. Damn herself and her principles.

 

* * *

 

Wandering around the vast village, Jurina looked around for any shewolfs that were alone. If she found any, she would strike up a conversation with them, once distracted, she would steal a kiss from them. Feeling nothing different, she would move on, leaving the dazed or pissed off shewolf alone.

At this rate, she was going to run out of females to kiss, and yet she hasn't found anyone ‘mate’ worthy. ‘This is a lot harder than I thought.’ She mused to herself, as she took a break of walking around, and leaned against box of supplies.

Closing her eyes, she heard footsteps coming her way, opening them she was met with a fierce glare from Meiko. Gulping silently, she started shifting uncomfortably in her seat. “What’s this I’m hearing about you going around kissing everyone?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m kissing everyone….”Jurina trailed off, avoiding eye contact with the angry advisor.

Pinching her nose, Mieko sighed. “Why are you doing,” She motioned around with her hands, trying to think of the right words. “these improper actions?”

“Oh! I’m trying to find my mate.” Jurina beamed innocently, as if she has done nothing wrong by her past actions. “It’s a lot harder than I thought it would be. Maybe she’s not even from this village...What if she’s from the other pack? She would probably hate me then.”

“You’re overthinking things, pup. Just stop kissing everyone you deem unmated. You kissed quite a few girls who were currently being courted, and I honestly don’t want to see any more fighting for the next couple of days if avoidable. Do you understand?”

Nodding, Jurina stood from her seat and got closer to the woman who was scolding her. “Roger!” She replied, before stealing a kiss from the older woman. and running off.

“Was I seeing things? Or did Jurina just kiss you?” The youngest of the Sato sisters asked, as she approached her older sister, a frown on her face.

“Your eyes didn’t play a trick on you. She did kiss me. Cheeky little brat.” Mieko huffed, before she found her wrist being tugged. “What’s wrong with you?” She questioned.

Seira’s frown morphed into a pout. 

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous?”

“She kissed you! How can I not be jealous?” Seira barked, her ears laying flat against her head. She often feels insecure when someone tries to get close to her sister, joking or not.

“You’re so spoiled. If I kiss you will you feel better?” The older Sato asked, patting her young sister’s head, trying to calm her down.

Seira’s eyes widened, as her cheeks turned pink. “Maybe…” She mumbled.

Chucking at her suddenly shy sister, Mieko pecked her cheek, before walking away, knowing that Seira would be following her seconds from now.

 

* * *

 

Word of Jurina’s antics reached Yuka’s ears when her ears overheard two shewolves having a quarrel, she wasn’t the type to listen in to lovers fighting over a trivial matter but the topic was about Jurina and she set out with Kumi to find the pup. Give her a proper scolding on personal boundaries and what not but not before bidding Sayaka and Miyuki goodbye.

Noting that they were alone for the first time in a long time, Sayaka gulped nervously. She almost forgot what it was like to be with Miyuki without worrying about a pair of eyes watching them. Feeling a hand on top of hers, she looked over at Miyuki who was smiling at her.

“Looks like we’re alone.” Miyuki broke their silence, her fingers drawing shapes on Sayaka’s hand.

“Yeah...been a while.” The shewolf nodded, the tiny gestures causing tingles to run up her spine. “Miyuki…”

“Yes?” The human grinned, full aware of what her actions were doing to the wolf. “Why do you fight against your urges?” Miyuki frowned, as she trailed her hand up Sayaka’s arm, up to her face, forcing the wolf to look at her. “Didn’t you say that fighting the bond could have consequences?”

“I know and I’m fine. I just want to do everything properly….But you’re making it so hard for me to do it. I want a ceremony, back home, at Namba. I want to show my clan to you and I want to be worth something more to you than just an exiled wolf.” 

Miyuki kissed Sayaka’s cheek, lingering a little longer before pulling away to stroke her wolf’s other cheek. “You don’t need to do that. Being my shewolf is more than enough but if you want to, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Your shewolf huh? Can you be my mate then?” Sayaka asked in fun, already aware that Miyuki is her mate and the girl had accepted it.

“There will be things that you need to satisfy if I’ll be your mate…” Miyuki started to cite things that Sayaka should do for her, counting them each by with her hand. “...and I will need my daily massage, being this pretty is not easy and cheering up other people is so exhausting.”

Sayaka sighed, she waited for Miyuki to reach her tenth finger before taking both of the girl’s hand and planting her lips on Miyuki. It was the easiest way she could shut Miyuki up and the girl always seemed to be expecting it.

Miyuki pulled away, pouting angrily at Sayaka. “I’m not done yet!”

“Come lay with me.” Sayaka said, laying herself comfortably on the blanket. Miyuki was by her side in an instant, resting her head on Sayaka’s shoulder while the shewolf’s arm wrapped around her shoulders.

They were quiet for a while just enjoying the chance to be alone and relax, the past few days have been hectic and left them too exhausted to just be with each other.

“Sayaka…” Miyuki called out softly, waking the shewolf from the doze.

“Hmm?”

“Can you tell me about Namba?” She asked, fingers tracking random patterns on the shewolf’s stomach. She really loved the fact that Sayaka haven’t changed into Sakae’s clothes, the shewolf’s leather clothing just exposed enough skin for her admire. There were also those muscles that she liked to touched. “All I know is that your people seem to live in the forest but I’ve never seen anything unusual whenever I get lost in there.”

“A shewolf has to lead you there to find where it is. I don’t know how that works, it’s been like that since I got there.” Sayaka half-shrugged. “And Namba… I don’t know how to describe it, except the heat is more comfortable there than here. What do you want to know about my home?”

“Anything you wish to tell me.” Miyuki hummed.

Sayaka was quiet for a moment, thinking of what to tell Miyuki of her home. There were a million things she could tell her, but at the same time there were a bunch of things she’d rather not share as well. “...Well for starters I grew up with mostly everyone in my clan, some are older than me or went to another pack.”

“Is that so?”

“Yea, we didn’t really change too much from when were pups in Hakata….Well besides our height and hormones. My best friend, Akari’s mate, she hasn’t changed one bit. She’s always had this fascination with touching people. Always groping the others.” Sayaka snorted, memories of when she was young flashing over her eyes.

“She sounds dangerous to be around.”

“She’s not that bad. Besides ever since Kei bonded, she doesn't fool around all too much. Though I hear she and Akari would invite another shewolf with them once in a while.” The shewolf brushed off her Beta’s behavior. “We also tend to party a lot. The occasions range from bringing home a large kill to someone joining the pack. It’s a time to cut loose, relax, and have fun. There is usually nothing to worry about, so we lived stress free lives...until now. The attacks are really worrying me, and I have no idea who else could be suffering as I speak.”

Miyuki could feel Sayaka’s emotions flowing out with each word, her tone took a more worried approach versus her usually monotone, husky one. Then her tone went cold. “I don’t know who’s doing this, but when I find out, they’re going to regret messing with this wolf and her family.”

Hearing Miyuki giggle, Sayaka looked over at her mate, a questioning look on her face.

“Sorry. You look so cute when you try to act tough.”

The questioning look turned into a frown. “But I was serious.”

“I know you were. You know I’ve been wondering something for a while…” The human woman trailed off, hoping the shewolf would take the bait.

“Wonder what?”

“How strong you are.”

Sayaka’s brows furrowed together, before she replied. “What do you mean? I’m very strong, you should know this by now. I trained very hard as a pup to get to where I am today. Why are you questioning my strength?”

Miyuki just smiled at Sayaka and the shewolf felt a little defensive that the girl seem to be underestimating her strenght.

“Namba is strong. Not just as a whole clan but it’s people too, amongst the other clans we’re known for our strength and ferocity in combat. Just like Sakae is known for being nomads and tactics in combat. I could probably take on a dozen Sakae members before they start using their brains.” She boasted.

“If you say so…” Miyuki’s hand had trailed up from her stomach to her arm. She started to squeeze Sayaka’s arm, testing how hard the muscle is.

The shewolf noticed Miyuki’s fascination on her arm and she started to tense it up for Miyuki. She noticed the the barely contained look of glee on Miyuki’s face, looks like her mate has a thing for muscles or her muscles. She kept it up until she got tired and Miyuki was practically sitting on top of her, looking for any parts where she was… hard.

“I guess you like my muscles?” The shewolf asked, she already knew the answer she just wanted to hear the girl say it.

“I like.” Miyuki stated, her attention now focused on Sayaka’s stomach. Her touch was light at first with Sayaka barely feeling anything then Miyuki splayed her hands over them. “They’re so firm!” She continued on with her odd obsession, while wrapping the arm around her waist. “And the best part, I can wear them so easily.”

Tightening the hold, Sayaka grinned. “Or I could trap you easily.”

Pressing her head to the shewolf’s, Miyuki smiled back. “You could do that indeed. Now that you have me trapped, what is the big bad wolf going to do to me?”

Sayaka thought about what she was going to do to Miyuki. She has several ideas but all of them involve ruining what’s left of her self-control. Still it wouldn’t hurt to tease Miyuki a bit.

“There are so many things I could do to you.” The shewolf breathed out, brushing away a stray lock of hair. “First, I’m going to take you home to Namba and bond with you. I will take you as my mate, make you a home, give you everything you want and make you happy.”

Miyuki looked away, a bright blush on her cheeks but there was a grin that she was trying to suppress.

“Second, on our the night of our bonding ceremony…” She rolled the girl on to her back with her following after Miyuki, placing herself comfortably between the girl’s thighs. The shewolf held herself up with one arm while her other hand stroked the girl’s neck and any other parts she could reach. “Do you know what I’m going to do to you?”

Miyuki shook her head. “Tell me…”

Sayaka leaned down to whisper into the girl’s ear.

“I’m going to rip your clothes apart because you won’t need them. I’ll lay you on my bed, kiss you until your lips are swollen, kiss and suck your neck until it’s covered in hickeys…” She moved a hand down to Miyuki’s breast, cupping it in her hand through the cloth. “...my hands will take each breast in my hand and, I’ll kiss and suck the tip until they’re hard and too sensitive, you’ll beg me to stop.”

The girl beneath her shuddered and Sayaka took a deep breath, Miyuki’s scent was stronger now it made her want to take the girl’s clothes off and use her tongue to make Miyuki shudder, buck and scream for her.

She nipped at the girl’s ear, moving her hand lower to Miyuki’s belly and instead of going for where Miyuki’s scent was the strongest her hand went to the girl’s inner thigh, urging the girl to spread her legs for her. It let their bodies press against each other and Sayaka ground her hips against Miyuki’s center, forcing the girl release a tiny moan.

“And right there…” She paused, swallowing hard. “I have a thousands ideas on what to do down there but what I want to do the most is taste you. I’ll lift your thighs over my shoulder, I’ll hold onto them while I feel your body shudder on my tongue and I won’t stop even if you ask me to. I’ll suck on that little bud at the top and brush my tongue over it at the same time. When you reach your climax, I’ll pull away and drink up all that you gushed out and I’ll go back to sucking on your clit again. I’ll keep going and going until you have nothing to give me.”

Miyuki whimpered and the shewolf ground their hips harder.

“But I’m not done with you yet, I don’t think I’ll ever be. The things I’ll do to you next will make it hard for you to forget about me, every step you take and, every time you sit down you’ll only remember the feeling of my hands and tongue all over you.” Sayaka heard Miyuki curse under her breath. Her mate’s breathing had become harder along with her own, she could hear the human’s heart pounding rapidly. It was undeniable that making her mate react like this was giving her a thrill and as an Alpha this proved her prowess in bed. “You’ll remember the way my fingers would feel inside, how far they could stretch you and how deep their were in you. I’ll make sure you’ll never forget that.”

“Next I’ll use my hands, I’ll turn you around, make you sit on my lap so I could touch you where ever I want. I’ll run my hands down your body, starting from your breasts and down to your pussy. I’ll use one hand to spread your lips open for me while the other goes to the entrance. You’ll be ready enough for two of fingers, right?”

Miyuki nodded, she had closed her eyes, imagining Sayaka’s words really happening to her. She could almost feel the shewolf’s hands where she wanted, making her more aroused than she already is.

“I’ll start out gently, make you get used to my fingers thrusting in and out of you.” She felt Miyuki’s hands move to her shoulders, holding on to them tightly as if her life depended on it. “Then my hands will stop, resting inside you, feeling you clench and shudder around my fingers. I’ll make you move your hips on your own, make you work for it and then I’ll start again. This time I’ll be thrusting my fingers into you harder while my other hand will keep touching every part of you that I can reach. I’ll make you reach your peak so many times until the pleasure is too much.”

Miyuki bucked hips, Sayaka was killing her. Even in the moments she’d would fall into the bond’s lust haze, she’d never felt this hot and bothered. Sayaka paused, when Miyuki bucked her hips and she slowed her grinding to a stop. She didn’t want Miyuki to reach her peak like this, she lifted herself up on her hands and knees. A little more of this and she might also lose control. Miyuki tried to pull her down by tugging at her shoulders but the shewolf resisted.

“The third thing I want to do to you, is my favorite.” She leaned down to kiss her favorite spot on the girl’s neck before latching her lips on to it, sucking on the skin and Miyuki responded by digging her hands into Sayaka’s hair, pressing the shewolf harder against her neck. When Sayaka pulled away, there was a small but noticeable hickey on the once unmarred skin. 

She smiled proudly. “I’ll mark you right here for everyone to see. Everyone will know you belong to me, they’ll know that I’ll be the only to make you scream in ecstasy, make your sore in all the right places  and if anyone tries to touch you, I will know and I will make their life a living hell. You are mine and no one else’s.”

Miyuki turned her head to the side and captured Sayaka’s lips for a hungry kiss. The shewolf’s words was making it hard for her to think of anything else. She was aching for the wolf to take her, and she was a bit angry at how much the wolf teased her body, only to leave her like this. Breaking the kiss, Miyuki glared at the shewolf.

“Something wrong? I’m only giving you a taste of what you do to me daily.” Sayaka chuckled, then shuddered, as Miyuki raked her nails down her arms. “You’re going to be doing a lot of that too.”

Untangling herself from Miyuki, the shewolf turned around leaving her mate, and dashed into the nearby pond. Miyuki’s scent was driving her crazy, if she stayed any longer, she wasn’t sure what she would do to Miyuki. Besides anyone could of passed by and saw them doing that.

Removing her clothes, Sayaka tossed them to end of the water, and dunked back under the surface. The cool water was doing a great job calming her down, she was a bit less likely to jump her mate now. Going back up to the surface, she almost fell back into the water, as she saw Miyuki stripping herself.

Hearing familiar sound of gurgling in the water, Miyuki fought back a smirk, as she dropped her skirt to the ground. Unlike Sayaka, she wasn’t going in completely nude. She understood now that her mate wanted to wait, and she was willing to wait as well. She would knock down her teasing even if it was just a little bit.

Jumping into the pond, Miyuki squeaked, as the cool water surrounded her body. A moment later, she began swimming around lazily on her back, opting to have fun rather than actually wash herself off. She wasn’t as dirty as she was the first time she took a dip here. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to drift freely.

Seeing Miyuki’s eye closed, Sayaka grinned, before using her hand to cup water, and made a splashing motion at her. The girl didn’t even expect it, as she squealed again. “Sayaka!” All Miyuki could hear was Sayaka’s laughter, and from there a splashing fight broke out between the two.

 

* * *

 

Jurina skidded to a stop next to a tent, placing her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. She looked behind her to check if she lost the shewolf, who’s mate she accidentally tripped over and kissed, was gone. It wasn’t her fault that the shewolf was cute with that luscious light brown hair and creamy white skin, she ended up gaping at her beauty and she... tripped. 

So, it was an accident.

When she was sure that the shewolf that chased wasn’t catching up to her, she stood up and walked off. Jurina idly thought that she should have kissed the one that was chasing her too, she had a tiny face that would be so cute to just grab and kiss her silly.

“I wonder how many girls I’ve kissed?” She scratched her head, trying her best to count them but got lost around twenty when she remembered that one shewolf she tried to kiss but only tilted her head to the side and stared at her. The reaction put her off and now that she thought about it, she might have been too young for Jurina.

“Tsk, damn… so many cute girls but none of them are my mates.” She muttered, rubbing her face with hands in frustration.

The young shewolf was busy trying to wipe off her face that she didn’t notice she was about to walk into another person until she fell onto her back, again. She cursed under breath for letting that happen again, she’d become far too familiar with the ground lately and wanted to break up with it by not landing on it even for just one day. 

She stood up dusting herself off before turning to face whoever caused her to meet the ground again and yell at them but she froze, gaping at the person in front of her. The stranger had her face covered with a turban and the setting sun was making it hard to make out other features but she could still see her eyes. Her eyes were black and Jurina felt like she was staring into the void, she noticed that the girl also had a scar under her brow. She was wanted to reach up and touch it, curious of how the girl got it.

The stranger didn’t say anything but she bowed in apology before quickly walking off, leaving Jurina standing there for a few seconds until the shewolf snapped out of her daze to follow after the shewolf.

“Wait!” She called out. “I want to talk you!” 

She did her best to keep up with the girl but she was fast, turning at corners randomly and even making Jurina jog to just to catch up to her. She smiled excitedly when the girl entered an area where she knew it was a dead end and ran towards it. 

“Hello? I just wanted to talk.” She said as she entered the area.

The cloaked figure stood with her back facing Jurina. The young shewolf took it as her chance to approach the stranger, but as she reached out to touch her, the stranger turned around and grabbed her arm. A second later, Jurina found herself pinned to the ground for the nth time today.

“To think I tried to get you off my heels, but you just wouldn’t give up.” Jurina heard the stranger mutter under her breath. “You should rest for a while, pup.”

Before the pinned shewolf could utter anything, she felt the stranger press down on her pressure point, effectively putting her to sleep. Looking around for any peering eyes, the stranger bent down and picked up Jurina. Once she was sure of her hold on the girl, she left the alley.


End file.
